bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers
The Powers are a higher-ranking choir of strong warrior angels that are the highest in the hierarchy of the second sphere of angels, collaborating with the Principalities just below the Higher Angels. The only angels in the angelic hierarchy that were said to be stronger are the Higher Angels themselves. Created as warriors to keep the lower angels in line, the Powers were granted corporeal bodies to distinguish them from their lesser brethren and sistren and to better perform their duties on Earth. The Powers answer to the Higher Angels, as their loyalty is to no one save for God and to Michael. The leader of the Powers is Camael. Alongside the remaining Archangels and Cherubs, the Powers are now serving primarily as Oracle's lieutenants at restoring order under his reign. Early History Creation After the creation of the Higher Angels, God then created the Powers, as their job was to keep the Malakhim, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim, in line and order, teaching the Malakhim how to fight and making sure that they lower sphere of angels knew their place and footing in the Holy Host. The Powers are a choir of warrior angels that make up the very elite of Heaven's forces. The only angels in the angelic hierarchy that were said to be stronger were the Cherubim and Archangels themselves, as well as Oracle. The Powers loyalty is to no one save for God and to Michael as well as Uriel, Sariel, and Raphael. Additionally, during the fight against the Turok-Hans, the Powers aided greatly in hunting them down and driving them to the brink of extinction. Rebellion After humanity was created and Lucifer defied God, some of the Powers joined the rebel archangel, but like their other archangel and cherubim superiors, a number of most other Powers remained indifferent to Lucifer and his crusade against God. Characteristics Created by God and taught by Oracle and the other Higher Angels to keep the lower angels in line and order, the Powers are a ruthless group of elite and powerful angels. Oracle describes that while the Principalities are the brains of keeping lower angels in line, the Powers are the brawns. Some members of the Powers are arrogant and overconfident, enough so that they have been known to, at times, challenge and question their superiors, even ones in the Archangels position. Despite this, when it comes to God and Oracle, they know their place in the celestial chain of command. Oracle also described them as being even more dangerous than Malakhim. Powers and Abilities Although a species of angels below the Cherubim and as the highest ranking angels of the second sphere, the Powers are very powerful angels and possess all the basic and usual angelic powers and abilities that their younger kin possess, though to a higher degree, as they are remarkably much stronger in raw power and capability. In addition, as fourth sphere of angels on the celestial hierarchy, the Powers have powers and abilities that surpass those under them. They are one of the strongest angels in Heaven. Such examples are how they were able to fight off and defeat the Turok-Han Hive Guardians when one was able to defeat two Malakhim so easily though not without effort. *'Immense Power:' As the highest class of the second sphere of angels, the Powers are immensely powerful celestial beings, possessing more power than Malakhim, Dominions, and the Lower Angels. The Powers are also powerful enough to even challenge their superiors, the Cherubim. **'Angel Summoning:' An ability unique to themselves, Powers possess the unique ability to summon lower angels and infuse them into the bodies of various humans. **'Angelic Possession:' Like all angels, Powers, to physically interact on Earth, need to possess and require a human vessel with on Earth to exist in corporeal form. However, they, as with all angels, also need and must bear the vessel's consent/permission to do this. **'Chronokinesis:' Powers display the ability to travel in time and change history. However, even for them and even with the powers of Heaven at their disposal, it is not an easy task. **'Fighting:' As their job is to keep the lower angels on line, Powers are skilled fighters. **'Healing:' Powers are able to heal wounds possessed by humans. One was able to heal an angel's wound from a fallen angel. **'Manifestation:' As a higher class of angel, Powers are able to manifest their own bodies. **'Pyrokinesis:' Powers can control and manipulate fire. One Power once caused enough fire to trigger an explosion. **'Resurrection:' Powers can bring people back from the dead. **'Advanced Smiting:' Powers possess the ability to kill most beings with a touch, even able to kill a Turok-Han but only after severing its head. **'Super Strength:' As a powerful group of angelic beings, the Powers possess an incredibly greater degree of physical holy strength than most other angels, making them stronger than humans, spirits, monsters, demons, malakhim and they are even strong enough to fight and even stab their superiors, Cherubs. Whilst they are not the strongest of angels, Powers can prove a match for the higher-ranking angels, if they gain the upper hand in battle. Oracle described them as far more dangerous than the Malakhim. Additionally, though it took them some effort, they were ultimately capable of fending off and ultimately defeat and kill Turok-Hans when one was able to bring down two angels. **'Telepathy:' Powers can hear most other angels' conversations in her mind, listening in on "angel radio", and they can also read the minds of humans, ghosts, most monsters, and lower angels. ***'Angelic Wave Tapping:' The Powers are able to easily listen in on the waves of communication between angels, including their enemies and even private ones between two angels through meditation, as demonstrated by Camael. ***'Memory Screening:' Camael demonstrated this ability to view the memories of Sidney Devereaux to see the events of his confrontation with some demons to understand what they were planning. ***'Sedation:' Powers are able to put humans to sleep by touching their forehead with two fingers. ***'Perception Altering:' An ability unique to themselves, Powers, when possessing a vessel, can erase said vessel's memory. **'Telekinesis:' Powers can move objects and people with their mind. **'Teleportation:' Powers can be and instantly and effectively transport themselves to anywhere on Earth at a thought, so long as the place is not sigil-mark protected. Some of them can do so silently if they wished, as shown when one Power appeared behind Uriel and tried to catch him off-guard to kill him. **'Wall-Crawling:' Powers can climb walls with their bare hands. **'Wings:' They can unfurl their enormous feathery wings from their upper backs to protect them from gunfire. ***'Flight:' Powers can manifest a set of wings along with their bodies and can use them to fly at their will. ***'Wing Blades:' Their feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh. ***'Wing Shields:' Their wings protect them from the gunfire, swords, blades, crossbow arrows, and knives. *'Immortality:' Like all angels, Powers are immortal, can and are capable of living forever, do not age or grow old, never die from the passing of time, get sick, and are also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, viruses, poisons, illnesses and sicknesses and cannot be harmed or be killed by Earthly human conventional weapons. They have existed for over 5 billion years. **'Invulnerability:' Like most angels, Powers cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weapons that would be fatal to humans and other supernatural beings like demons and monsters, but can only be harmed by weapons and objects that can harm angels. They can only be killed by something angelic: such as an angels' sword, holy fire, Enochian magic, and Archangels. *'Vast Knowledge:' Powers have a good understanding of the universe. They know many spells and rituals. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful group of angels and while holding a great deal of strength, the Powers are not invincible and possess the standard angel weaknesses. They have an array of vulnerabilities typical to angels. Harming, Misleading, or Trapping *'Enochian Sigils:' Powers can't travel anywhere that is covered in Enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire:' Ignited Holy Oil can severely hurt or even kill them. Being in a ring of holy fire will have them trapped. *'Lucifer's Cage:' Can contain even the strongest Powers. *'Turok-Hans:' As creatures that are almost as old as angels and being God's first beasts, Turok-Hans can harm Powers. **'Turok-Han Bite:' The bite of a Turok-Han can injure, if not, temporarily cripple Powers and cause them to hallucinate. *'Malakhim:' Even though the Powers are their superiors, Malakhim are strong enough to fight the Powers. Banishing or Destroying *'Angel Blade:' Powers can be killed by an angel blade. *'Archangel Blades:' As more powerful versions of angel blades, Archangel Blades can kill Powers. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's Scythe can kill anything, including the Powers. *'Cherubim:' As their superiors, Cherubim can kill Powers. However, the Powers are strong enough to fight Cherubs. *'Archangels:' As the second highest celestials, Archangels can easily kill Powers. *'Seraphim:' As the highest-ranking angels, Seraphim can effortlessly kill Powers. **'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel, Oracle can effortlessly kill any angel under him, including Powers. He easily overpowered Camael, the strongest of the Powers, and is clearly capable of defeating any amount of Powers with no effort. *'Primordial Beings:' God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can effortlessly kill any angelic being, including the Powers. Known Powers *'Camael' - He is the eldest, strongest, and leader of the Powers. He is a wise and strong commander of those he leads and has, to a point, tolerance for some disloyalty. It even could be said that there is no other angel in Heaven whose loyalty to the Archangel Michael is greater than Camaels. He also seems to know secrets and things about Michael that few others do. When Michael was loosing in his fight against Lucifer, he was angered at how nobody, not even the other archangels, came into help him, but was relieved to see Oracle defeat the fallen archangel. Additionally, when Michael was in a civil war with Oracle, he was angered at how quickly many of the angels were to just neglect Michael and rush over to Oracle. However, whilst Camael is still loyal to Michael, it seems as if he has developed a great degree of fondness and respect for Oracle to the point that he seems to have been taken under his wing. *'Hester' - One of the fellow members of the Powers in charge of her own garrison and the only known female member of the Powers, as well as Camael's second in command. She is a skilled warrior with a very serious nature and will not allow herself a moment to let her mind not be on the mission at hand. She is one of the few that can question Camael with his full tolerance. She has little understanding of humor and even less of a tolerance for laziness. Hester has no real love for humans but they do have her respect when they truly earn it from her. She has a deep hatred against 'heretics' who has gained power in light of the chaos. *'Furiad' - A remaining member of the Powers and Camael's hot-headed third in command to the Powers. A mighty warrior and a stern follower of Camael. Despite being hot-headed, he could keep a cool head in battle and make wise decisions in the midst of action as when he prevented a demon to be exorcised so as to question it. Furiad has been known to use some sarcasm from time to time. He doesn't tolerate traitors and took great pleasure in slaying Bartholomew in Michael's name. He appears to have little personal trust of humans as he'd seen what happens to angels that were taken in by the Team and thus prefers to work strictly alongside other angels when out in the field. *'Bartholomew' - One of the members of the Powers. A warrior with a no nonsense mentality. Bartholomew finds humans to be less reliable but will tolerate working with them if he must given that they don't do anything to jeopardize the mission at hand as the case with Agent Donovan losing his protection cuff to the Team when he acted against orders. Other than that he is always portrayed as being a calm and collected individual that doesn't mind doing his duty no matter how big or how small it may be from leading an important mission to showing someone to their room. *'Malachi' - Malachi is the youngest and most impulsive member of the Powers. Like the Powers, he is loyal to Michael and has a fondness for good and decent people. He has worked alongside the Powers for as long as he has existed. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Species Category:Powers (Angels)